


Jumble Of Dots

by youcanbeenough



Series: Your Eyes, For Me [polish translation] [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blind Character, Blindness, Disability, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, M/M, Sickfic
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcanbeenough/pseuds/youcanbeenough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘– Jesteś niewidomy – stwierdza bez ogródek, słusznie czując się jak niezły idiota.<br/>– Właściwie to jestem Louis. A ty musisz być Sherlockiem, miło mi cię poznać – jest odpowiedzią, jaką dostaje. Po czym Louis wyciąga dłoń, żeby Harry mógł nią potrząsnąć.<br/>– Um, a ja, tak naprawdę, mam na imię Harry.’</p><p>Lub; Louis jest niewidomy i wpada na Harry’ego na swojej deskorolce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jumble Of Dots

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jumble Of Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166408) by [Idzzdi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idzzdi/pseuds/Idzzdi). 



> [Dostępne także na Tumblrze.](http://you-can-be-enough.tumblr.com/post/138864631845/jumble-of-dots-t%C5%82umaczenie)

Harry nie myśli zbyt wiele, kiedy wlecze się z biblioteki w późny wtorkowy wieczór z naręczem ciężkich książek w swoich ramionach. I z pewnością nie spodziewa się dzikich, szalonych chłopaków na swoich deskorolkach wjeżdżających prosto w niego z ogromną siłą, ale oczywiście, dokładnie to się dzieje. 

– Kurwa – klnie, upadając, lądując w połowie na szczycie swoich książek i w połowie na chłopaku, który w niego wpadł.

– Oh, cholera – słyszy przekleństwo pochodzące od kogoś innego parę metrów dalej, po czym kroki się przybliżają. – Louis, w porządku? – ten sam głos pyta, a Harry wciąż nie może dojrzeć jego źródła, ale chłopak pod nim, jak i jednocześnie na nim – są całkiem nieźle splątani _–_ jęczy w odpowiedzi.

– Złap tę pieprzoną deskę – chłopak, który jak Harry przypuszcza, ma na imię Louis, burczy, zanim uwalnia swoje nogi spod Harry’ego – nie obeszło się bez kopnięcia go raz czy dwa. Źródło tajemniczego głosu przebiega obok nich i teraz Harry jest w stanie zauważyć postać śpieszącą w dół ulicy, żeby złapać deskorolkę, która wciąż jedzie napędzana siłą ich uderzenia.

– Przepraszam za to, nie zauważyłem cię – mówi Louis, pocierając dłonią wewnętrzną stronę swojego lewego kolana.

– Byłem na środku drogi! – buntuje się podirytowany Harry, zaczynając zbierać z powrotem swoje książki. Kiedy nie dostaje żadnej odpowiedzi, znowu odwraca się do Louisa, tym samym mając dobry widok na jego twarz. Brwi chłopaka są wysoko uniesione, niemal wyzywająco, ale oczy niewyraźne i szkliste, skupione w totalnie innym miejscu, nawet nie bliskim tego, w którym siedzi Harry.

– Jesteś niewidomy – stwierdza bez ogródek, słusznie czując się jak niezły idiota.

– Tak właściwie to jestem Louis. A ty musisz być Sherlockiem, miło mi cię poznać – jest odpowiedzią, jaką dostaje. Po czym Louis wyciąga dłoń, żeby Harry mógł nią potrząsnąć.

– Um, a ja, tak naprawdę, mam na imię Harry – odpowiada, wciąż delikatnie zażenowany, niezdolny do odwrócenia wzroku z oczu Louisa. Mają barwę mętnego błękitu i poruszają się za każdym razem, kiedy Louis mówi lub obraca głowę. A Harry’emu wydaje się to być fascynujące.

Zanim może zrobić kolejny ruch, chłopak z wcześniej truchta w ich stronę z deskorolką pod pachą i zmartwieniem wymalowanym na twarzy.

– Nie marszcz brwi, Zaynie – mówi Louis zza Harry’ego i wyciąga dłoń, po którą od razu sięga chłopak, pomagając mu wstać.

– Przepraszam za to – cicho mamrocze, na co Louis potrząsa głową.

– Nie przepraszaj mnie, pozwoliłeś mi już wpadać na mnóstwo innych rzeczy przedtem – odpowiada, lekko wzruszając ramionami, po czym odwraca się mniej–więcej w stronę, gdzie Harry wciąż siedzi na ziemi z książkami przyciśniętymi do klatki piersiowej.

– Oh, tak, przepraszam stary, wszystko w porządku? Żadnych złamanych kości? – chłopak pyta, wyciągając rękę, żeby pomóc wstać Harry’emu.

– Nie, jest okej – mamrocze Harry, delikatnie oszołomiony. 

– Mam na imię Zayn, tak przy okazji. Jestem niańką Louisa – tłumaczy z przepraszającym uśmiechem.

– Ej! – jęczy Louis zza niego. – Wydawało mi się, że nazywają to przyjaźnią.

– A mi się wydawało, że nazywają to uciekającym i robiącym głupie rzeczy tobą oraz mną, biegającym wszędzie po twoim śladzie i naprawiającym bałagan, który robisz.

– Pozwoliłeś mu wejść na deskorolkę? – przerywa im Harry z niedowierzaniem. – Jest _niewidomy._

– Nie _pozwoliłem_ mu. Po prostu ją wziął i krzyknął ‘Podawaj mi kierunki’ i już go nie było. Ale szczerze mówiąc, nie sądziłem, że ktokolwiek będzie na zewnątrz o tej porze więc, cóż, przepraszam. Tak naprawdę nie zwróciłem na to uwagi. – Daje Harry’emu kolejne przepraszające wzruszenie ramionami.

– Tak, dobra, może następnym razem weź go w bardziej odludne miejsce i na pewno nie na _ulicę_ – sugeruje Harry, po czym zdaje sobie sprawę, że wyszło bardziej złośliwie, niż chciał. Louis jedynie na niego warczy.

– Jestem ślepy, a nie głuchy, więc proszę, przestań się zachowywać jakbym nie stał tuż obok ciebie. I również, nie jestem psem. Nikt nie musi mnie nigdzie zabierać. Chodzę, gdzie mi się tylko spodoba. 

– I właśnie w tym problem – Zayn kończy, wzdychając, ale ma czułą iskierkę w oczach, kiedy chwyta dłoń Louisa i kładzie ją na swoim bicepsie. – Chodźmy do domu, zanim przejedziesz jeszcze więcej niewinnych przechodniów.  

– Nie jestem dzieckiem – mamrocze gniewnie Louis, ale pozwala poprowadzić się Zaynowi, który macha Harry’emu ponad swoim ramieniem, kiedy ich dwójka znika w mroku nocy.

Harry wciąż stoi i gapi się przez chwilę lub dwie, żeby zebrać z powrotem swoje myśli, po czym potrząsa głową i kieruje się w stronę własnego mieszkania.

 

~

 

Harry nie myślał za wiele o incydencie z wtorkowego wieczora, przynajmniej do czasu, aż nie zobaczył Louisa ponownie. Właśnie opuszcza budynek po skończonych lekcjach w poniedziałek z niczym specjalnym w głowie, kiedy zauważa tego samego chłopaka, z którym zderzył się prawie tydzień temu, próbującego coś wyciągnąć ze swojej torby.

Nie planował podejść do niego, ale jego stopy same naprowadzają go w jego kierunku bez konkretnej zgody mózgu. Zatrzymuje się kilka metrów przed nim, starając się wymyślić coś na powitanie, co nie będzie ‘Miło cię _widzieć_ ponownie’.

Ale zanim może się odezwać, Louis przestaje grzebać w torbie, spogląda mniej–więcej w miejsce, gdzie znajduje się Harry i pyta ostrym tonem: – Na co się patrzysz?

– Um – Harry waha się przez moment, wstrzymując oddech, kiedy zastanawia się co powiedzieć. – Cześć?

W tej samej chwili brwi Louisa się marszczą. – Spotkaliśmy się już – stwierdza, prostując swoje plecy z książką i kilkoma arkuszami papieru w dłoni.

– Uh, tak. Harry, pamiętasz? Wjechałeś we mnie swoją deskorolką w tamtym tygodniu?

Zmarszczka Louisa jedynie się pogłębia.

– Nazwałeś mnie Sherlockiem?

– Tak, _wiem,_ kim jesteś. Nie wjeżdżam na aż tak wielu ludzi. – Mały uśmiech tańczy na jego ustach. – Czego chcesz?

– Cóż, er – Harry się waha, ale po chwili decyduje się powiedzieć Louisowi prawdę. – Wyglądałeś na trochę zagubionego? Po prostu pomyślałem, że mógłbym sprawdzić, czy nie potrzebujesz pomocy?

Louis tylko mruga na niego i marszczy nos, po czym ponownie się pochyla nad swoją torbą. – Dzięki za troskę, ale się nie zgubiłem. Po prostu czegoś szukam.

– Okej – Harry długo przeciąga, podchodząc o krok bliżej. – Chciałbyś może, żebym spojrzał? Mam na myśli, bo ty nie możesz–nie że nie możesz znaleźć rzeczy, ale, po prostu, um. – Cichnie gwałtownie, gryząc się w język.

– Lepiej będzie, jeśli się zamkniesz, mój drogi Harry – mówi Louis z małym uśmieszkiem, który unosi kąciki jego ust do góry, kiedy kontynuuje przeszukiwanie torby, wyciągając pojedynczo przedmioty i dotykając ich brzegów **.** Harry zauważa, że ma wiele książek i małych narzędzi, które wyglądają, jakby prawdopodobnie służyły do pisania, ale nie przypominają ani trochę długopisów, jakie zna.

– Oh, niech to szlag – ostatecznie jęczy Louis, unosząc dłoń do włosów, potem klepiąc się po kieszeniach w spodniach. – To piąta para okularów przeciwsłonecznych, jaką zgubiłem tego lata – mamrocze bardziej do siebie niż do kogoś innego, ale Harry nie może powstrzymać chichotu, słysząc jego słowa.

– Co? – syczy znowu Louis, a Harry próbuje stłumić śmiech, kiedy przybliża się do mniejszego chłopaka.

– Tutaj, one są… – zaczyna, ale przerywa, sięgając do koszulki Louisa i wyciągając je zza dekoltu, gdzie były wetknięte. Rozkłada je i ostrożnie wsuwa za uszy Louisa, pozwalając chłopakowi popchnąć je dalej samemu na nos. W momencie, w którym są już na dobrym miejscu, Louis znowu marszczy brwi, po czym patrzy w kierunku ziemi. Harry naprawdę nie może powstrzymać śmiechu.

– Przestań się śmiać – burczy Louis, ale brzmi to mniej złośliwie niż poprzednim razem. – Nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy.

– Kupiłbyś nową parę okularów, mając przy sobie tą wsuniętą za koszulkę – odpowiada Harry, chichocząc jeszcze bardziej.

– Jesteś okropny w pomaganiu niewidomym.

Harry jedynie śmieje się po raz kolejny.

– Teraz jesteś mi coś winien – odgryza się Louis, sapiąc, kiedy wpakowuje wszystkie rzeczy z powrotem do torby.

– Jestem ci coś _winien_? – pyta rozbawiony Harry.

– Tak, jesteś mi coś winien. Za bycie taką pizdą. A teraz, powiedz mi czy wszystko spakowałem, niespecjalnie uwielbiam czołgać się po podłodze, żeby sprawdzić czy czegoś przypadkiem nie zostawiłem. – Ogólnikowo kiwa w stronę ziemi, a Harry jest zmuszony stłumić następny śmiech. Louis jest najbardziej wymagającym, ale wciąż uroczym maleństwem, jakie kiedykolwiek spotkał, pomimo – lub może właśnie dlatego – jego niepełnosprawności. Wciąż wydaje się być fascynujący dla Harry’ego.

– Więc? – przypomina Louis z małym ruchem ręki i podniesieniem jednego ramienia.

– Er, tak – odpowiada Harry, przerywając swój natłok myśli. Jedna z książek z czerwoną okładką, lecz żadnym słowem na niej, leży tuż przy nodze Louisa. Znajdują się na niej małe wypustki i kropki, co jak Harry myśli, musi być alfabetem Braille’a.

– Um, tutaj, czekaj – mówi, pochylając się, by dostać książkę. Kiedy przybliża się do nóg Louisa, ten robi krok do tyłu. – Ogromna czerwona książka – stwierdza, wręczając ją chłopakowi w czekające dłonie. Louis przejeżdża palcami po okładce i grzbiecie, zanim nie wysyła Harry’emu niewzruszonego spojrzenia zza swoich okularów.

– To słownik – mówi, jakby to było coś, co Harry powinien wiedzieć.

– Oczywiście.

– To jest powiedziane dokładnie tutaj – sapie i sięga po dłoń Harry’ego. Zamiast tego jego palce lądują na klatce chłopaka, po czym szuka po omacku przez ciało Harry’ego drogi do jego ręki. Kiedy ją znajduje, przyciąga do okładki książki, naciskając opuszkami palców Harry’ego na małe wypustki.

– Tak, teraz widzę – mówi cierpko, kiedy Louis puszcza jego rękę. Chłopak obrusza się w odpowiedzi i uderza w miejsce, gdzie czuł klatkę Harry’ego jeszcze chwilę temu, trafiając w jego żebra z niemałą siłą.

– Co– au! – narzeka Harry, otaczając klatkę łagodząco ramionami z gniewnym wzrokiem skierowanym na Louisa.

– Przestań się patrzeć na mnie w ten sposób – mówi mniejszy chłopak, lekko wzruszając ramionami, podnosząc swoją torbę z ziemi i wsuwając ją na bark, w międzyczasie prawie uderzając Harry’ego po raz kolejny.

– Nawet nie możesz zobaczyć, jak na ciebie patrzę.

– Mogę poczuć jak się krzywisz, będziesz miał przez to zmarszczki. Więc nie rób tego – odpowiada, jakby to była najbardziej naturalna rzecz na świecie, na co Harry pogłębia zmarszczki, tylko po to żeby podrażnić Louisa, nawet jeśli jest pewny, że ten nie jest w stanie tego zobaczyć. To w ogóle możliwe?

Zanim Harry może coś powiedzieć, Louis klepie delikatnie klatkę Harry’ego, szukając jego łokcia, po czym lekko go ściska.

– Więc chodźmy – ponagla go, odrobinę go popychając.

– Gdzie idziemy?

– Mówiłem, wisisz mi coś. Więc zabierz mnie na herbatę. No, dalej.

Zrozumienie, że dla niego to, co powiedział Louis nie miało żadnego sensu zajmuje Harry’emu moment i parę głębokich oddechów. Ale coś wewnątrz niego mówi, że powinien dać sobie spokój, więc decyduje się ulec delikatnym pociągnięciom Louisa i poprowadzić go w stronę najbliższej kawiarni, jaką zna.

– Idziemy do studenckiej kawiarni przy Macy’s? – pyta Louis, kiedy pokonują kolejny zakręt w lewo.

– Um, tak – odpowiada ostrożnie Harry. – To okej?

Louis mruczy w zgodzie, poruszając odrobinę ręką na ramieniu Harry’ego. Ku ogromnej satysfakcji Harry’ego, palce Louisa nie łączą się naokoło jego ręki, ściskając ją delikatnie. (Być może rozmiar bicepsa Harry’ego nie ma z tym nic wspólnego – bardziej jak maleńkie dłonie Louisa są.)

– Skąd wiedziałeś, gdzie idziemy? – zastanawia się Harry po chwili, upewniając się, że spogląda w lewo i w prawo bardzo uważnie zanim przechodzą przez jezdnię.  

– Pamiętam okolice kampusu – Louis zwyczajnie odpowiada, lekko wzruszając ramionami.

– Aż tak dobrze?

– Wystarczająco dobrze, żeby zauważyć kiedy zaczniesz mi wciskać kit, więc nawet nie próbuj zaciągnąć mnie z powrotem do siebie, żeby coś ze mną zrobić – Louis nonszalancko odpowiada, na co Harry się dławi.

– Ja nie… – zaczyna, ale Louis przerywa mu swoim chichotem, ściskając jego ramię jeszcze mocniej i wciskając swój nos w jego bark, żeby stłumić śmiech.

– Bardzo śmieszne – mówi oschle po chwili, starając się wyswobodzić rękę z uścisku chłopaka, zanim nie przypomina sobie, że może nie byłby to najlepszy pomysł. – Jesteś najgorszy.

– Ja wiem, wiem – Louis mięknie, przyjmując obrazę, jak gdyby to był komplement. – Staram się, jak tylko mogę.

– Przypomnij mi jeszcze raz, dlaczego kupuję ci herbatę? – Harry głośno się zastanawia, kiedy wchodzą do kawiarni, ostrożnie przytrzymując drzwi dla Louisa.

– Bo sekretnie tego naprawdę chcesz – odpowiada pogodnie, poddając się łatwo prowadzeniu Harry’ego. Ten jedynie przewraca oczami i myśli nad mądrą odpowiedzią, ale nagle Louis znajduje się dwa kroki przed nim.  Tym razem dość dosłownie.

– Zajmę stolik, ty zamów herbaty – rzuca przez ramię, kierując się prosto do stołu długimi susami.

– Whow. Spokojnie, tygrysie. – Harry przyspiesza i łapie za jego rękę, żeby go spowolnić. Louis wydyma wargi i marszczy uroczo nos, zanim pozwala poprowadzić się do wolnego stolika, kazać mu usiąść i czekać, aż Harry nie przyniesie napoi.

Kiedy jest z powrotem, Louis już zdążył zdjąć swoją kurtkę. Unosi głowę, jak tylko wraca z dwoma kubkami w dłoni.

– Lubię, kiedy nazywasz mnie tygrysem – mówi znikąd, przez co Harry jest bliski upuszczenia herbat.

– Nie upuść herbaty – poucza go z szerokim uśmieszkiem.

– Jesteś okropny – jest wszystkim, co może wydusić, zanim nie stawia na stole obu kubków i sam nie opada na krzesło tuż obok Louisa, wypuszczając powietrze. Patrzy, jak Louis wyciąga rękę w stronę stolika, zbyt gwałtownie jak na gust Harry’ego, więc ostrzega: – Nie oparz się – na moment przed tym, jak Louis parzy sobie dłoń.

Harry nie jest w stanie powstrzymać śmiechu, kiedy Louis macha ręką w powietrzu, wydając ciche sapnięcia, warcząc na reakcję chłopaka.

– Nieśmieszne – mamrocze pokonany, przygryzając swoją wargę. – Podasz mi serwetkę?

– Pewnie – odpowiada Harry, wstając i podchodząc do lady po kilka papierowych serwetek. Kiedy wraca i wciska je w dłoń Louisa, niewidomy chłopak podskakuje.

– Oh, kurwa – klnie, ściskając chusteczki. – Wystraszyłeś mnie. Nienawidzę tego cholernego miejsca – bełkocze, wycierając pozostałą herbatę ze swoich palców.

– Co jest z nim nie tak? – pyta, ostrożnie wyciągając chusteczki z rąk chłopaka i ścierając kilka kropel z blatu.

Louis spogląda zdziwiony w stronę Harry’ego, jakby nie był świadom, że przeklął na głos, zanim nie bierze głębokiego oddechu.

– To po prostu, er– To nic ważnego. – Zbywa to machnięciem ręki, a Harry obserwuje jak jego nos się marszczy.

– Możesz zdjąć okulary? – pyta i zanim może pomyśleć, czy to aby na pewno było odpowiednie pytanie, czy Louis czuje się bez nich komfortowo, ten zdążył je już ściągnąć.

– Lepiej?

– Uhu – Harry potwierdzająco pomrukuje.

– A teraz podaj mi tę morderczo gorącą herbatę.

Harry parska śmiechem, ale stosuje się do polecenia, wręczając mu delikatnie kubek w lewą dłoń, naprowadzając tę drugą na mleko i cukier, obserwując w zachwycie, jak chłopak miesza swoją herbatę bez większego problemu.

Piją swoje napoje w ciszy przez chwilę, a Harry wciąż patrzy z zainteresowaniem, jak głowa Louisa drga odrobinę za każdym razem, kiedy wejściowe zostają otwarte, a nowi klienci wchodzą do pomieszczenia lub kiedy dziewczyna w sąsiednim stoliku wybucha wyjątkowo głośnym śmiechem. Jego oczy stale poruszają się w stronę dochodzących do niego dźwięków, jakby próbował skupić się na tym, co słyszy.

– Czemu nie podoba ci się to miejsce? – Harry ponawia pytanie po chwili i jeśliby nie obserwował Louisa aż tak uważnie, pominąłby to, jak podskoczył na choćby najcichszy dźwięk. Odwraca swoją głowę w kierunku Harry’ego, tylko odrobinę obok celu.

– Jest zbyt głośno – przyznaje, wzdychając.

– Głośno?

– Tak, po prostu… Tu jest zbyt za dużo rozmawiających ludzi, jak i wiele innych dźwięków, przez co jest mi zbyt ciężko określić skąd pochodzą. Tak, jak wtedy wróciłeś z serwetkami? Nie mogłem tego usłyszeć. Zazwyczaj jestem w tym całkiem niezły, ale im głośniejsze jest moje otoczenie, tym ciężej jest mi rozróżnić dźwięki – kończy, wzruszając ramionami i biorąc łyk swojej herbaty.

– Więc chcesz wyjść?

– Nie, jest w porządku, serio. Tak długo, aż nie zaczniesz się kręcić dookoła mnie, nie jest to wielkim problemem.

– Okej, bez kręcenia się. Mogę to zrobić – odpowiada Harry, potakując, próbując utrzymać swoje ciało w jednym miejscu jak najlepiej tylko potrafi. – Coś jeszcze?

– Co masz na myśli, co jeszcze?

– Co jeszcze potrzebujesz, żeby było ci łatwiej? Nie wiem, to po prostu interesujące. Nigdy wcześniej tak naprawdę nie spotkałem żadnej niewidomej osoby – mówi szczerze, na co mały uśmiech błąka się na ustach Louisa.

– Brzmisz, jakby to był jakiś szkolny projekt, a nie flirt – odpowiada z uśmieszkiem.

– Ja nie… – zaczyna (nawet jeśli filtrował, to nie jego wina. Ten chłopak jest wspaniały.), ale Louis mu przerywa.

– Muszę polegać też na moich innych zmysłach, oczywiście. W większości jest to dotyk i słuch, czasem węch, rzadko smak, bo ludzie niekoniecznie doceniają, kiedy liżę wszystko, nawet jeśli próbowałem tego kilkadziesiąt razy jako dziecko – mówi, teraz zupełnie się szczerząc.

– Od zawsze jesteś… – Harry urywa.

– Niewidomy? Nie. Mój wzrok zawsze był zły, ale z czasem jedynie się pogarszał. Na początku musiałem nosić absurdalnie grube szkła, ale nawet to już dłużej nie pomagało. Miałem wtedy dziewięć lat. To okej. Jak mniemam. Tak naprawdę nie pamiętam jak to jest nie być ślepym lub cokolwiek koło tego. Mogę powiedzieć, że daję sobie radę całkiem nieźle.

– Czytasz Braillem.

– Tak, widziałeś książki. Są do czytania, a kilka do pisania. Również, uwielbiam muzykę i audiobooki, ale oglądam też tony gówna w telewizji tak czy inaczej, więc to niezbyt się różni od tego, jak ty spędzasz swój wolny czas.

– Z wyjątkiem tego, że ja widzę.

– No, taki mały bonus. Ale przez ten czas możesz się nauczyć kilku sztuczek.

– Serio? Jak co, na przykład? – dopytuje Harry, totalnie zachwycony życiem chłopaka.

– Cóż, mam swój gadający telefon i zegarek, jak i najlepszego kumpla Zayna, który robi za psa przewodnika i moje małe osobiste drobiazgi. Jak, nie lubię jak ludzie się poruszają, kiedy z nimi rozmawiam. Ciężko jest ich słuchać i jednocześnie domyślać się, w którym miejscu się znajdują.

– I nie lubisz, kiedy jest głośno.

– Tak, a to tylko jedna z wielu rzeczy.

– W jaki sposób zapamiętujesz ludzi? – pyta Harry, pochylając się w jego stronę na swoim siedzeniu.

– Jesteś dość ciekawski, nie? – odpowiada Louis, wybuchając śmiechem, również pochylając się do przodu, sięgając do stołu i odstawiając swój kubek. Harry jest bliski wypowiedzenia słów przeprosin, kiedy Louis kontynuuje: – Ale to miłe mimo wszystko, trochę pochlebiające. Sprawia, że mam wrażenie, jakbyś naprawdę mnie słuchał.

– Bo słucham – zapewnia Harry, w połowie zażenowany tym, jak bardzo żarliwie brzmi i w połowie ucieszony, że to robi, bo uśmiech Louisa w odpowiedzi jest tego warty. Cicho chichocze, splątując razem swoje dłonie.  

– Większość ludzi pamiętam po ich głosie.

– To właśnie tak mnie rozpoznałeś?

– Tak. A kiedy znam ich lepiej, kojarzę ich kroki.

– W sensie to jak chodzą?

– Każdy ma jedyne w swoim rodzaju. Nie są łatwe do rozróżnienia, ale rozpoznaję moją rodzinę czy najbliższych przyjaciół, kiedy idą w moim kierunku.

– Cool.

Louis wyszczerza się po raz kolejny, niczym czyste złoto. Harry jest zbyt zafascynowany, jak na minione dwadzieścia minut rozmowy.

– Czasami czuję ludzkie twarze, również. Daje mi to ogólnikowy zarys tego, jak wyglądają. Wiem, że większość osób takich jak ja robi to za każdym razem, kiedy kogoś spotkają, ale chyba tego nie łapię. Niekoniecznie chciałbym dotykać twojej twarzy, zanim odezwiesz się do mnie chociaż jednym słowem, więc po prostu trzymam się zapamiętywania głosów. Ale taa, wciąż czasem to robię.

– Chcesz poczuć moją twarz?

Zanim Harry może pomyśleć, słowa opuszczają jego usta i jest to prawdopodobnie najbardziej idiotyczna rzecz, jaką powiedział przez cały dzień. Albo raczej _tydzień._

Louis wypuszcza urwany śmiech.

– Pytasz mnie, czy chciałbym cię obmacać, Harry? – chichocze, drwiąc w niedowierzaniu. – Nie w kawiarni, kochanie, jestem pewien, że masz jakieś standardy. Może innym razem.

– Okej – wykrztusza Harry, a jego gardło nagle robi się suche. Louis wpatruje się w niego przez chwilę, cichy uśmiech tańczy na jego ustach, unosząc kąciki.

– Wydaje mi się, że muszę już iść – mówi, szukając zegarka na nadgarstku i przyciskając mały guziczek na jego boku.

– Jest szesnasta trzydzieści osiem, Panie Tomlinson – informuje go męski głos, dochodzący z zegarka, na co Louis potakuje.

– Czy twój zegarek właśnie nazwał cię _Panem Tomlinsonem_? – pyta niedowierzająco Harry.

– Tak, tak. To dobry zegarek. Słucha swojego pana. – Wyszczerza się. – Możesz sprawić, że nazwie cię jakkolwiek chcesz. Większość ludzi wybiera swoje imię lub dosłownie nic, ale wierzę, że Pan Tomlinson pasuje do mnie najbardziej – tłumaczy, jakby to była najbardziej naturalna rzecz na świecie.

– Jasne – odpowiada Harry, parskając śmiechem, gapiąc się zafascynowany na niewielki zegarek, znajdujący się na nadgarstku Louisa. Był zafascynowany wszystkim przez cały dzień. I szczerze wątpi, że kiedykolwiek przestanie.

– W porządku, naprawdę muszę iść. Ale przynajmniej było fajnie – mówi Louis, a ton jego głosu podnosi się na końcu zdania, jakby nie było całkiem skończone lub jak gdyby to przypominało pytanie.

– Tak – zgadza się Harry, starając się wyczytać cokolwiek z twarzy Louisa. Ten wysyła w jego stronę  połowiczny uśmiech, jego oczy są odrobinę skupione właśnie na nim. – Podziękowałbym, ale to ja zabrałem cię na herbatę, więc… – urywa ze śmiechem, na co Louis klepie jego kolano. Odnalazł cel za pierwszym razem. 

– Cóż, też podziękowałbym, ale byłeś mi to winien, więc. Jesteśmy kwita.

– Jesteśmy kwita? – dopytuje rozbawiony Harry, wyciągając rękę, by powstrzymać Louisa, nim ponownie go uderzy, przytrzymując go za nadgarstek.

– Tak, kwita – odpowiada i bierze kolejny głęboki oddech, wyswobadzając dłoń z uścisku Harry’ego. – Na wypadek, gdybyś właśnie czekał na odpowiedni moment, żeby spytać mnie o numer telefonu, podpowiem ci, że to ten czas.

– Oh, okej – śmieje się Harry, wyciągając komórkę z kieszeni. – W takim razie powinieneś dać mi swój numer, żebyśmy mogli spotkać się znowu.

– Pewnie – Louis odpowiada, jakby to nie on właśnie zasugerował wymianę numerami. Po wyrecytowaniu cyferek Harry’emu, łapie swoją kurtkę, by ją założyć.

– Nie chcesz poznać mojego? – pyta Harry, chowając swój telefon.

– Nope, napiszesz do mnie – odpowiada radośnie Louis.

– Potrafisz w ogóle wysyłać wiadomości? – zastanawia się Harry i nie miało to na celu być wredne czy obraźliwe, najzwyczajniej w świecie był ciekawy.

– Oczywiście – Louis sapie z oburzeniem. – To nie tak, że jestem niepełnosprawny czy coś  – Harry wpatruje się w niego przez chwilę, kiedy ten nakłada kurtkę i powoli wstaje.

– Tak właściwie – zaczyna Harry, sam wstając i upewniając się, że oba kubki są poza zasięgiem Louisa – to _dokładnie_ tak.

– Cicho, drobny szczegół – Louis mówi i spławia to machnięciem ręki, wsuwając torbę na ramię, a Harry nagle jest szczęśliwy, że zabrał kubki ze stołu. – Może chciałbyś odprowadzić mnie na najbliższy przystanek autobusowy? Nienawidzę chodzić o lasce, to sprawia, że czuję się jak stulatek.

– Jasne – szczerzy się Harry i niemal automatycznie prowadzi dłoń Louisa do swojego ramienia, by wskazać mu drogę z kawiarni.

 

~

 

Harry nigdy nie był zbytnio dumny, ale przyznając ile czasu spędza na myśleniu o Louisie w ciągu kilku dni po ich tak–jakby–herbacianej–randce, czuje się jak gdyby uderzał o dno. Mimo wszystko wciąż ma jednak _jakąś_ dumę, więc czeka dwa i prawie pół dnia, nim pisze do Louisa. Z początku miał w planach poczekać trzy dni, ale w środową noc Niall przyniósł dwie butelki świetnej irlandzkiej whiskey do mieszkania Harry’ego i Liama i, cóż. Harry zawsze miał nawyk wysyłania wiadomości będąc wstawionym.

– Co powinienem w takim razie powiedzieć? – pyta co najmniej po raz szósty, bo jego przyjaciele się bezużyteczni jeśli chodzi o rady i nawet nie poświęcają mu należytej uwagi.

– Jezusie, _Harry_ – Liam jęczy z drugiego końca kanapy, marszcząc brwi w stronę ekranu telewizji, na której on i Niall rozgrywają mecz Fify, ale Harry jest prawie pewien, że ta mina miała być skierowana właśnie do niego. – Powiedz coś w stylu ‘ _Hej tu Harry, chcesz może się kiedyś spotkać?’._

– Jakby to miało niby spowodować, że się z nim prześpi – Niall ucina z podłogi, łatwo zabierając Liamowi piłkę i biegnąc przez pole, kiedy Liam wciąż się krzywi. – Powiedz coś seksownego. Coś, co sprawi, że o tobie pomyśli, wiesz… jak ty, wkładający go w niego. Lub cokolwiek.

– Niall – skomle Harry, chowając swoją głowę w rękach. – Jego telefon przeczyta mu to na głos. Nic nie będzie brzmiało seksownie w ten sposób.

– Chcesz, żebym spróbował? – pyta, wyciągając dłoń za siebie w stronę, gdzie Harry siedzi na kanapie, w tym samym czasie wciąż grając drugą ręką.

– Nie, dzięki, zboczeńcu.

– Twoja strata.

I w ten sposób mijają następne dwie godziny, nim pierwsza butelka Whiskey zostaje opróżniona, a Harry dochodzi do wniosku, że mimo wszystko ‘ _hejjjjj co tam??_ ’ nie jest najgorszym rozpoczęciem rozmowy. Wysłaniem wiadomości uzyskuje absurdalny aplauz ze strony jego przyjaciół, który po chwili przemienia się w walkę wręcz, która po chwili przemienia się w totalnie heteroseksualne zapasy Nialla i Liama.

To dobry wieczór.

 

~

 

 

Następnego ranka, Harry budzi się z potwornym bólem głowy, jak i wiadomością od Louisa czekającą w jego telefonie. Z początku jest odrobinę zdezorientowany, nim nie przypomina sobie godzin spędzonych na konstruowaniu romantycznego i zarazem dowcipnego, krótkiego smsa, po których wysłał jakieś gówno, na które wpadł jako ostatnie. To naprawdę nie fair.

_‘Chciałbym cię poinformować, że mój telefon miał małe problemy z przeczytaniem tego na głos. I również chciałbym cię poinformować, że prawie umarłem na zawał serca, bo wysłałeś mi to pieprzone cholerstwo o trzeciej nad ranem, ty głupi ośle.’_

Harry jest delikatnie zaskoczony. Odkłada swój telefon na moment, żeby móc wziąć prysznic i ubrać się, nie chcąc być spóźnionym na wykład. Liam był wystarczająco łaskawy, żeby zostawić owoce i małe paczuszki z aspiryną dla całej trójki zanim jeszcze zaczęli pić i za każdym razem, kiedy budzi się z kacem, po czym znajduje swoją małą liamową–zapakowaną–paczuszkę, przypomina sobie o tym, jak świetnym pomysłem są.

Kiedy siedzi na swoim wykładzie, starając się w ukryciu żuć banana i wziąć kolejną tabletkę aspiryny, wyciąga komórkę, żeby po raz kolejny przeczytać wiadomość od Louisa. Najwidoczniej musi być lepszy skacowany o poranku niż pijany w nocy, bo decyduje się na krótkie przeprosiny i proste pytanie, czy nie chciałby gdzieś wyjść.

Po wysłaniu smsa, gapi się w swój ekran i tępo mruga w przybliżeniu przez dziesięć sekund, zanim zaczyna panikować.

 

~

 

Harry musiał być dobry w swoim poprzednim życiu, bo okazuje się, że jego cała panika była niepotrzebna. Odpowiedzią Louisa było to, że jest szczęśliwy, że Harry ‘ _wreszcie zebrał się do cholernej kupy, Jezu Chryste’_ i zgodził się na spotkanie. Dwie minuty później rozbrzmiewa dzwonek telefonu Harry’ego.

– Hej, więc, zastanawiałem się co planowałeś na naszą randkę? Jak, co byśmy robili? I kiedy? Bo muszę wiedzieć, kiedy zmusić Zayna do zrobienia prania, dzięki czemu mógłbym mieć jakieś ubrania – zostało wypowiedziane na jednym tchu, przez co Harry czuję się odrobinę przytłoczony.

– Cześć, Louis.

– Tak, cześć, kochanie. Chciałbyś, żebym powtórzył pytanie? – Brzmi na zmieszanego.

– Nie, jest w porządku, um. Myślałem może o sobocie? Moglibyśmy zostać w domu, ugotowałbym coś dla ciebie. Byłbyś w znajomym otoczeniu i nie byłoby zbyt głośno i, tak. Co sądzisz? – Harry kończy nieśmiało. Myślał o tym trochę, ale nie za wiele.

– Sądzę – zaczyna Louis po długiej ciszy – że próbujesz się uratować jakąś marną randką.

– Co? – parska Harry, przypadkowo gryząc swój język.

– Chcę zrobić coś fajnego. Jak, pójść na jarmark. Lub na degustację wina. Do Zoo. I chcę to zrobić dzisiaj wieczorem. Moje wykłady zostały odwołane i jestem znudzony.

– Okej – odpowiada niepewnie Harry, nie będąc z tym okej ani trochę.

– W takim razie świetnie, jestem pewien, że coś wymyślisz. Powiedzmy, że odbierzesz mnie o… siódmej? To brzmi dobrze?

– Jasne. – Nie.

– Dobrze, więc widzimy się później, panie Harry. – I wtedy się rozłącza, przez co Harry zwyczajnie wpatruje się w telefon i. Cóż. Powiedzenie, że jest dość zaskoczony byłoby kłamstwem i niemniej jednak, nie jest w ogóle przygotowany. To odrobinę za wiele. Jakim cudem dostanie bilety na degustację wina w cztery godziny? Lub jak znajdzie jarmark? Czy cokolwiek, co Louis zaproponował?

Harry jest zaplątany. Po prostu stoi i myśli przez chwilę, zanim jego telefon nie odzywa się po raz kolejny w jego dłoni. Numer jest nieznany i zanim odbiera, spogląda na ekran podejrzliwym wzrokiem.

– Halo?

– Hej, Harry? Tu Zayn, przyjaciel Louisa. Ten, który jest w większości odpowiedzialny za wypadek?

– Tak, pamiętam, cześć.

– Więc, um, dzwonię, bo, cóż, Louis może być trochę jak małe, niesforne dziecko, więc chciałem dać ci kilka pomysłów, jeśli ich potrzebujesz.

– Boże, proszę, mów dalej – mówi Harry w odpowiedzi, czując się tak, jakby Zayn był niczym następny zbawienny Chrystus, czy coś. Chłopak jedynie parska śmiechem.

– W porządku, więc. Mogłeś już zauważyć, że Louis ma w zwyczaju jawnie ignorować fakt, że jest niewidomy. Nie sądzę, żeby jego łydki były kiedykolwiek _nie_ posiniaczone, więc może po prostu spróbuj ograniczyć do minimum rzeczy na jego drodze, na które może wpaść.

– Okej – Harry przytakuje.

– Jest trochę jak, cóż, jak taki mały szczeniaczek? Musisz się z nim bawić i zmęczyć go, a po tym porządnie wyprzytulać przed snem. I, dobra, jeszcze go nakarmić.

– To naprawdę dziwaczne. – Dobór słów Zayna jest naprawdę złym wyborem, myśli Harry. – Po prostu powiedz mi, gdzie mogę go wieczorem zabrać. Wspomniał, że chce iść na jarmark?

– Ah, tak, ma na tym punkcie niezłego fioła. Zwyczajnie chce, żeby coś się działo wokół niego. Idźcie na pchli targ, Louis je kocha. Wydaje mi się, że jest jakiś po drugiej stronie miasta w tym tygodniu, powinieneś jeszcze sprawdzić w internecie.

– Oh, pewnie.

– Oh, i również. Prawdopodobnie oczekuje dzisiaj pocałunku, więc… wsadź gdzieś to tam w międzyczasie, wiesz.

– Co?

I wtedy na linii zapada cisza.

 

~

 

Za dwie minuty dochodzi siódma, kiedy Harry podjeżdża pod budynek Louisa. Ten wysłał mu wcześniej adres w wiadomości, a okolica jest przyjemna, odrobinę bardziej wyuzdana  niż ta, w której znajduje się mieszkanie Liama i Harry’ego. Normalnie Harry po prostu poczekałby w samochodzie, ale wątpi, że Louis będzie w stanie bezpiecznie pokonać schody, więc blokuje auto i dzwoni dzwonkiem, pod którym zapisane są imiona Zayna i Louisa. Zayn otwiera mu drzwi, kiedy dociera do ich mieszkania, po czym woła Louisa. Bezczynnie rozmawiają, kiedy Louis siłuje się ze swoimi butami, odmawiając jakiejkolwiek pomocy od obojga (‘Nie jestem dzieckiem!’).

W chwili, w której ruszają, Louis układa swoją dłoń naokoło ramienia Harry’ego i ostrożnie podąża za nim w drodze na dół. To, jak bardzo uważny jest Louis jeśli chodzi o schody, w przeciwieństwie do innych rzeczy – jak deskorolki – sprawia, że Harry może się jedynie domyślać, że w przeszłości wydarzył się tu więcej niż jeden wypadek z nieszczęśliwym zakończeniem.

– Gdzie jedziemy? – zastanawia się zaciekawiony Louis, jak Harry pomaga mu dostać się do samochodu.

– Pchli targ – odpowiada Harry, sam wsiadając do samochodu, odwracając się twarzą do Louisa i obserwując jego reakcję. Wszystko co dostaje, to wydęcie warg i uniesienie brwi zza przeciwsłonecznych okularów.

– Gadałeś z Zaynem – stwierdza Louis, niemal oskarżycielsko.

– Tak, musiałem poznać louisową instrukcję obsługi.

– Ha–ha, bardzo śmieszne. Zrujnowałeś całą zabawę – dąsa się.

– Wątpię – Harry mięknie, wciąż dość nerwowy.

– Masz rację, mogę poczuć twoje zdenerwowanie nawet tutaj – mówi Louis z uśmieszkiem, odwracając się ciałem w stronę Harry’ego, kiedy ten odpala samochód.

– Kłamca – broni się Harry, być może trochę zbyt szybko, bo Louis jedynie uśmiecha się wymownie, mamrocząc: – Cokolwiek powiesz, kochanie – bardziej do siebie niż kogokolwiek innego. To trochę nie fair.

Jadą przez chwilę, a Louis wymacuje drogę do małych guziczków i numerów, by włączyć radio i zmienić stację na jakąś, która przypadnie mu do gustu. Harry jest całkiem pod wrażeniem.

– Mógłbyś zdjąć okulary? – pyta, posyłając szybkie spojrzenie w stronę Louisa, ciekawy, by zobaczyć, czy jego oczy poruszają się do muzyki. Louis robi to, o co to poproszono bez słowa, bawiąc się okularami w rękach.  

– Dlaczego je nosisz? – zastanawia się Harry, starając się patrzeć na Louisa i jednocześnie nie zabić ich dwójki w jakimś wypadku. Louis jedynie przechyla delikatnie głowę z zaciekawieniem.

– Nie wiem, moje oczy są upiorne i sprawiają, że ludzie świrują.

– Kto powiedział ci coś takiego? – pyta Harry, szczerze zaskoczony. Okej, jego oczy są zaszklone i poruszają się odrobinę asymetrycznie, ale kto miał czelność mówić niewidomej osobie, że wyglądają _upiornie_?

– Słyszałem to od kilku osób. I to nie tak, że widziałem moje oczy wcześniej, więc… – wstrząsa ramionami. – Nie mam nic przeciwko noszeniu ich, ale czasem po prostu zapominam.

– Lub je gubisz – dodaje Harry, szczerząc się, na co Louis parska śmiechem, klepiąc nogę Harry’ego. Tym razem nie trafia idealnie, ale Harry pozwala mu się tym cieszyć tak czy inaczej.

– Poza tym, naprawdę lubię twoje oczy – mówi po chwili ciszy. Louis odwraca twarz w stronę okna, ale Harry wciąż jest w stanie dojrzeć jego zaróżowione policzki.

 

 

Kiedy docierają na targ, Harry sięga pamięcią do momentu, kiedy Zayn opisywał Louisa jako podekscytowanego szczeniaczka i dochodzi do wniosku, że łatwiej byłoby uspokoić jednego z nich, niż powstrzymać Louisa przed pobiegnięciem w każdym kierunku, z którego tylko dojdzie do niego jakiś dźwięk czy interesujący zapach.

– Ktoś pali zioło – jest jedną z pierwszych rzeczy, jakie mruczy Louis prosto do ucha Harry’ego, po tym jak są już w środku. W odpowiedzi Harry jedynie gapi się w dół na chłopaka.

– Nie patrz na mnie w ten sposób, mogę to poczuć – tłumaczy, nawet jeśli Harry nie czuje nic. – To dlatego, że widzisz. Twoje inne zmysły są stłumione przez główny zmysł wzroku.

– W porządku, tygrysie – mamrocze, i jeśli lubi sposób, w jaki paznokcie Louisa wbijają się w jego biceps na to przezwisko, nikt nie musi o tym wiedzieć.

Spędzają resztę wieczoru przechadzając się po pchlim targu, podczas którego Harry wręcza Louisowi przeróżne przedmioty, pozwalając mu je poczuć i jest absolutnie oczarowany tym, jak dokładnie Louis może rozróżnić materiał i metal, dzięki temu jak szybko robią się ciepłe w jego dłoniach czy marszczą pomiędzy palcami. Harry nie jest w stanie przestać wpatrywać się w Louisa. Kupuje mu głupie, małe rzeczy, których absolutnie nikt nie potrzebuje, ale Louis je kocha, więc jak Harry mógłby powiedzieć nie? Wpadł po same pieprzone uszy i jest tego boleśnie świadom.

Jedzą gofry i naleśniki, i nawet jeśli oboje są już pełni, kiedy mijają stoiska ze słodkimi jabłkami na patyku, a Louis spogląda na Harry’ego wielkimi (nieskupionymi i zaszklonymi, ale niemniej jednak nieopisanie pięknymi) oczami i przygryza swoją wargę, dopóki kolana Harry’ego nie słabną, kupuje mu jedno, którym później się dzielą i wszystko jest po prostu cholernie perfekcyjnie.

Jest jeszcze lepiej, kiedy już całe jedzenie zostaje zjedzone, a Louis pozwala swojej lewej dłoni opaść na prawe ramię Harry’ego, sięgając wolną po prawą rękę Harry’ego i łącząc ze sobą ich palce, przez co jest przyciśnięty do boku Harry’ego. Nie jest to najbardziej komfortową pozycją do chodzenia, ale Louis tłumaczy, że musi trzymać ramię chłopaka, bo najwidoczniej właśnie to pomaga mu odczytać język jego ciała, w związku z tym ogólną nawigację. Harry niekoniecznie to rozumie, ale lepkie palce Louisa są wetknięte w przerwy między tymi jego, więc wszystko jest dobrze. Jest bardzo, bardzo dobrze.

Przez całą drogę powrotną do domu, Louis wciąż trzyma prawą dłoń Harry’ego na swoich kolanach, bawiąc się jego palcami, czy najzwyczajniej w świecie pozwalając im leżeć na swoim udzie, kiedy są pogrążeni w rozmowie.

W momencie, w którym docierają do mieszkania Louisa, Harry pomaga mu wydostać się z samochodu, upewniając się, że ten ciągle ma swoje wszystkie małe rzeczy kupione przez Harry’ego, po czym prowadzi go ostrożnie w górę schodów, nie puszczając dłoni chłopaka choćby na moment. Kiedy podchodzą do wejściowych drzwi, Harry naprowadza rękę Louisa na klamkę, żeby miał jakiekolwiek pojęcie gdzie jest, by samemu móc zorientować się w otoczeniu.

– Masz wszystko? – pyta cicho Harry z jedną dłonią spoczywającą na biodrze Louisa.

– Jasne – mamrocze z delikatnym uśmiechem Louis. – Muszę zmusić Zayna do kupienia kilku świeczek, dzięki czemu mógłbym postawić je w moim nowym neonowo różowym świeczniku. Mam nadzieję, że jego kolor jest tak obiecujący, jak mówiłeś – szczerzy się z pełną mocą w stronę Harry’ego.

– Oczywiście, że jest – zapewnia, parskając śmiechem, ściskając lekko biodro chłopaka. Wciąż jeszcze nie otrząsnął się po rozmowie z Louisem na temat kolorów, którą mieli, kiedy mały, neonowo różowy świecznik zdobył jego serce. Harry nie jest w stanie wyobrazić sobie życia nie znając ani jednego koloru, ale Louis powiedział, że minęło zbyt wiele czasu i zdążył już je zapomnieć.

– Jestem pewny, że Zayn zgodzi się ze mną, że ten świecznik jest absolutnie obowiązkowy w waszym mieszkaniu.

– Nie byłbym tego taki pewien – odpowiada chłopak, pochylając odrobinę głowę do przodu, dzięki czemu może ułożyć ją na klatce Harry’ego, żeby stłumić śmiech. Harry również chichocze, otaczając ramieniem mniejszego, przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej i ciasno go ściskając.

– Było naprawdę fajnie – mówi po chwili ciszy.

– Tak – zgadza się Louis, przyciskając swoje usta do szyi Harry’ego, gdzie ten może poczuć jak wykręcają się w uśmiechu. – Jeszcze raz?

– Tak, musimy zrobić to jeszcze raz – przytakuje Harry z cichym chichotem, powoli wysuwając Louisa z uścisku i biorąc pół krok do tyłu. Zanim dłonie Louisa opadają wzdłuż jego boków, ujmuje je i pozwala połączyć się ich palcom przez moment.

– Dobrej nocy – mówi, ściskając palce chłopaka, po czym robi pełny krok w tył, wypuszczając jego ręce. – Śpij mocno, mały tygrysku. Napisz do mnie, tak? – dodaje, odwracając się w stronę schodów, patrząc przez ramie na Louisa po raz ostatni tego dnia. Ten mamrocze coś w odpowiedzi, ale Harry jest już w połowie drogi na dół, szczerząc się jak idiota z dziko walącym sercem w swojej piersi.

Jest tak cholernie bardzo nieskończenie, prawdziwie i głęboko popieprzony.

 

~

 

Harry sądził, że był popieprzony, kiedy był nieskończenie szczęśliwy, ale w tym momencie jest nieskończenie smutny i definitywnie jeszcze bardziej popieprzony. W większości dlatego, że nie ma bladego pojęcia, co zrobił nie tak. Od ich ostatniego spotkania, Louis nie napisał ani nie zadzwonił ani razu. Planem Harry’ego było czekanie, aż Louis się odezwie tym razem jako pierwszy, ale po trzech dniach, podczas których nie stało się nic, poddał się i wysłał mu w wiadomości zaproszenie na lunch w poniedziałek pomiędzy ich zajęciami.

Teraz wypada środa i wciąż nie uzyskał jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi, przez co uczucie odrzucenia rozprzestrzenia się po całej jego klatce piersiowej. Liam i Niall są bezużyteczni jak zawsze, wstrząsając ramionami, siedząc cicho i spoglądając smutno znad butelki whiskey (Żaden z nich nawet nie lubi whiskey, naprawdę muszą poważnie zastanowić się nad swoimi wyborami w życiu.).

Więc w środowy wieczór, Harry po raz kolejny szybko leci do biblioteki, gdzie wciąż musi oddać kilka książek, które był winny już od ostatniego piątku – _ups_. Na zewnątrz pada, więc śpieszy się, by się tam dostać tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe, ponieważ w domu czeka na niego pudełko lodów razem z ogromną ilością whiskey, jak i może kilka filmów Disneya. To kolej Liama, by wybrać film na dzisiejszy wieczór.

Jest naprawdę w opłakanym stanie, wszystko generalnie ssie, więc oczywiście musiał wpaść na Zayna, żeby podsumować jego beznadziejny dzień. 

– Hej, stary – wita się chłopak, nawet jeśli Harry starał się ze wszystkich sił ukryć swoje włosy pod kapturem bluzy i patrzeć w kompletnie innym kierunku. Zayn wciąż był w stanie go rozpoznać.

– Hej – odpowiada Harry, pokonany, spowalniając swój krok odrobinę, by móc szybko zamienić z nim kilka słów.

– Co słychać? Nie widziałem cię całkiem długo. Louis zrobił się zbyt nieznośny?

– Nie wiem, nie odzywa się do mnie – odpowiada Harry zimnym tonem i być może to nie jest wina Zayna, ale kojarzy mu się z Louisem, a to wina Louisa, więc tym samym i Zayna. Trochę.

– Oh? – Zayn brzmi na zaskoczonego słysząc to, zatrzymując się całkowicie w miejscu. Przynajmniej znajdują się teraz pod zadaszeniem, więc Harry nie staje się przemoknięty jeszcze bardziej. – Co się stało?

– Skąd mam wiedzieć? To ty jesteś żywą louisową instrukcją obsługi – mówi oschle, jak gdyby go to  nie obchodziło, podczas gdy martwi się tym tak cholernie bardzo, że mógłby powyrywać Zaynowi włosy z głowy, jeśli nie powie mu właśnie teraz co jest do kurwy nie tak z jego niewidzącym małym przyjacielem.

– Nie pokłóciliście się ani nic? Cokolwiek, co by dało mu powód do odsunięcia się od ciebie? – pyta Zayn, na co Harry jedynie wzrusza ramionami.

– Nic, o czym bym wiedział.

– Okej – Zayn przytakuje ze zrozumieniem, jakby to się działo przez cały czas. – Tak, to się dzieje przez cały czas.

_Świetnie._

– Porozmawiam z nim, nie martw się, ogarnie się – zapewnia Zayn, klepiąc Harry’ego w plecy. – Zadzwonię do ciebie później?

– Um, pewnie – zgadza się Harry, wstrząsając ramionami, odpowiadając na pożegnanie Zayna skinieniem głowy, po czym mruga, kiedy chłopak znika za rogiem w kurtynie deszczu.

 

~

 

Zayn nie dzwoni. Mimo wszystko Harry otrzymuje wiadomość, brzmiącą: _‘louis jest niezłym idiotą, po prostu tu przyjdź i rozwiążcie to on jest w tobie kurewsko ZAKOCHANY’_. I, cóż… Harry nie ma zielonego pojęcia co odpowiedzieć. Więc wcale nie odpowiada, idąc zamiast tego do łóżka. Tak czy inaczej, jest zbyt późno na wizyty i być może po prostu potrzebuje dobrej nocy do oczyszczenia swojego umysłu.

Cały następny dzień spędza na próbach rozgryzienia, co Zayn miał konkretnie na myśli w swoim smsie. Zayn naprawdę wyraził się całkiem jasno, ale Harry mimo tego nie jest w stanie uwierzyć, że to może być takie proste.

Ciekawość (i fakt, że był smutny przez cały tydzień) przejmuje górę i tego wieczora, po obiedzie, jedzie prosto do mieszkania Louisa, gryząc swoje paznokcie i czekając, aż ktoś otworzy drzwi. Kiedy to się wreszcie dzieje, Zayn stoi po drugiej stronie.

– Dzięki Bogu – jest wszystkim, co mówi przed wciągnięciem Harry’ego do środka. – Byłem pewien, że stchórzyłeś.

– Um, nie, ja… – zaczyna Harry, kiedy Zayn popycha go przez korytarz w stronę pokoju, znajdującego się na jego końcu i przez otwarte drzwi. Jest pusty, ale musi najprawdopodobniej należeć do Louisa, ze względu na książki w Braille’u porozrzucane na całym łóżku.

– Usiądź, daj mu dziesięć minut. Wciąż jest na zajęciach, ale będzie z powrotem w każdej chwili – tłumaczy, pchając Harry’ego na łóżko. – I nawet. Nie próbuj. Wyjść – mówi powoli, wycofując się, przez co Harry jest teraz odrobinę przerażony. Co za zawzięty współlokator.

Myśli na temat tego, jak wytrwały jest Zayn nie zajmują jego głowy wystarczająco czasu, więc zaczyna panikować po dwóch minutach siedzenia w pokoju Louisa. W momencie, kiedy może usłyszeć dźwięk przekręcanych kluczy w zamku przy wejściowych drzwiach, jest na skraju szału.

– Jest okej – mamrocze sam do siebie, kiedy słyszy, jak Zayn zwyczajnie wita się z Louisem. Rozmawiają przez moment, zanim Zayn nie mówi mu, żeby zostawił swoje rzeczy w pokoju. Szybko poszło.

Harry siedzi, będąc w stanie usłyszeć łomotanie swojego własnego serca w piersi, jakby próbowało pobić jakiś rekord, starając się ujednostajnić jego bicie. Powinien być wyluzowany, spokojny, pozbierany. Spokojnie. Spokojnie, tygrysie.

Louis jeszcze nawet nie wszedł całkowicie do pokoju, kiedy jego głowa podrywa się do góry, patrząc w kierunku, gdzie siedzi Harry. W takich momentach jak ten, trudno jest uwierzyć, że chłopak naprawdę nie widzi.

Louis upuszcza torbę na ziemię i wciska ręce do kieszeni, wolno przełykając.

– Co tutaj robisz, Harry? – pyta cichym, ale opanowanym głosem.

– Jak ty… – zaczyna Harry, po czym gryzie się w język, ponieważ to nie w ten sposób chciał zacząć tę rozmowę. Zaplanował to, on–

– Mogłem usłyszeć twój oddech z korytarza. Wszystko okej? – pyta niepewnie, wciąż nie spoglądając na Harry’ego.

– Tak, ja– ja, um. – Bierze kolejny oddech. – Jest jakiś powód, dla którego ignorowałeś mnie przez cały tydzień?

Harry patrzy, jak Louis sztywnieje na to pytanie, niekomfortowo przygryzając swoją wargę i wciskając dłonie jeszcze głębiej w swoje kieszenie.

– Jest jakiś powód, dla którego nie pocałowałeś mnie po powrocie z targu? – odpowiada, na co Harry jedynie mruga. Co to ma w ogóle do rzeczy?

– Um, nie, ja po prostu– Nie byłem pewien, czy tego chciałeś – mówi szczerze, wstrząsając lekko ramionami, nawet jeśli Louis nie jest w stanie tego zobaczyć.

– Tak – Louis wzdycha, cicho i delikatnie. – Naprawdę tego chciałem.

– Okej – wydusza Harry, spoglądając na Louisa. Obserwując posturę jego ciała, sposób, w jaki wypycha odrobinę biodra do przodu, a podbródek do góry, tylko trochę. To ta sama poza, jaką przybrał po pchlim targu, kiedy oboje stali przed drzwiami Louisa, ale tym razem Harry dokładnie wie, co ona oznacza.

Nie waha się przed zeskoczeniem z łóżka, wzięciem trzech ogromnych susów w stronę Louisa i ujęciem jego policzków w obie dłonie. Czeka jedną sekundę, żeby się upewnić, że Louis nie ma zamiaru go odepchnąć, zanim dociska delikatnie swoje usta do tych Louisa. Mniejszy chłopak wydaje zaskoczony dźwięk, gdzieś spomiędzy jego gardła, zaplątując palce w materiale koszulki Harry’ego, tym samym przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej, łącząc ze sobą ich ciała.

– Okej – Louis sapie w jego usta, popychając go do tyłu, dopóki Harry nie załapuje, co ma na myśli i pociąga ich oboje na łóżko, myśląc wystarczająco trzeźwo by zatrząsnąć nogą drzwi, zanim nie przyciąga Louisa na siebie, kiedy leży już na łóżku.

W połowie leżą na książkach i innych przeróżnych szkolnych rzeczach chłopaka, ale to w porządku, ponieważ maleńkie dłonie Louisa wślizgują się pod kołnierzyk koszulki Harry’ego, by pogłębić pocałunek, a ten jest jedynie w stanie odgarnąć kilka wyboistych książek, wbijających się w jego plecy.

Ostrożnie, nie przerywając pocałunku, Harry cofa się jeszcze dalej, ciągnąc za sobą Louisa, dopóki nie opiera się na zagłówku, z chłopakiem siedzącym okrakiem na jego biodrach. Łapie go ciasno w pasie, pozwalając mu poprowadzić pocałunek, łapiąc powietrze, kiedy wreszcie rozdzielają się, śmiejąc się nawzajem w swoje usta.

– Mogliśmy robić to przez cały ostatni tydzień – mówi nisko i drażniąco Louis, pochylając się po raz kolejny, by pokąsać zębami ścieżkę wzdłuż szczęki Harry’ego.

– To nie tylko moja wina, mimo wszystko – odpowiada Harry, przyciągając Louisa jeszcze bliżej za jego biodra. – Zamiast ignorowania mnie po tym, jak nie dostałeś tego, czego chciałeś, mogłeś po prostu użyć swoich ust, jak to robią normalni ludzie.

– Normalni, huh? – Louis mruczy prosto do ucha Harry’ego, gryząc jego płatek. – Normalność nie jest w moim stylu.

– Widzę – Harry wzdycha, kiedy Louis zaczyna ssać jego skórę tuż pod uchem, delikatnie przygryzając, drapiąc po nim swoimi zębami. – Może powinieneś spróbować choć raz, jeśli to – sapnięcie – ma zamiar w przeszłości się w coś zamienić.

Louis, słysząc to, zatrzymuje się, a jego usta wciąż znajdują się przy uchu chłopaka, owiewając go swoim oddechem i łaskocząc skórę.

– Coś jak związek? – pyta, wciskając swoje palce jeszcze głębiej w klatkę i biceps Harry’ego.

– Tak. Jeśli tego chcesz – odpowiada miękko Harry, pozwalając swoim kciukom pocierać kółka na odsłoniętej skórze na biodrach Louisa.

– Okej, tak – wzdycha delikatnie Louis, zanim nie odchyla się wystarczająco, żeby móc ułożyć swoje czoło na Harry’ego, z zamkniętymi oczami. – Jest jeszcze jedna rzecz…

– Tak?

– Mogę poczuć twoją twarz? – Louis pyta cicho, niemal jakby bał się tego, że Harry mógłby powiedzieć nie. Jakby Harry mógł powiedzieć nie czemukolwiek, o co prosi go Louis.

– Masz na myśli, czy możesz mnie obmacać? – odpowiada żartobliwie, ściskając biodra Louisa.

– Na tą chwilę mam na myśli tylko twoją twarz, zboczeńcu – mówi lekko Louis, szczypiąc ramiona Harry’ego.

– Na tą chwilę, uhu – mruczy wymownie Harry, chichocząc. – Proszę bardzo, tygrysie. Jestem cały twój.

– Okej – mamrocze Louis w koncentracji, przejeżdżając ostrożnie dłońmi po klatce piersiowej Harry’ego, następnie wzdłuż szyi, aż do twarzy. – Zamknij oczy – pomrukuje, po czym czeka chwilę, zanim pociera kciukami kości policzkowe Harry’ego. Czuje jego uszy, skronie i włosy, przeczesując je palcami.

– Jakiego są koloru? – pyta, pociągając za jeden z loczków Harry’ego.

– Brązowe. Trochę jak czekolada – odpowiada nisko, wciąż trzymając oczy zamknięte.

– Moja mama powiedziała, że też ma brązowe. I ja też, według niej – mówi Louis, przejeżdżając palcami wzdłuż włosków na karku Harry’ego, następnie wraca do jego czoła.

– Twoje są jaśniejsze niż moje – odpowiada Harry, ciągle z zamkniętymi oczami, a Louis pomrukuje w odpowiedzi.

Pozwala łagodnie podróżować jego palcom od czoła aż do nosa przez brwi, bardzo delikatnie po powiekach i rzęsach. Potem w kierunku podbródka i z powrotem do kości policzkowych.

– Hmm, okej – mamrocze, kiedy już skończył, składając miękki jak puch pocałunek na ustach Harry’ego.

– Pominąłeś moje usta – zauważa Harry, wydymając odrobinę swoje wargi, dzięki czemu Louis mógł je poczuć na swoich.

– Bo wiem, jakie to uczucie. Usta są bardziej wrażliwe niż opuszki palców, w każdym razie **–** mówi z szelmowskim uśmiechem, zanim dociska ich usta razem po raz kolejny.

– Oh, tak? – pomrukuje Harry, starając się przy tym nie przerwać pocałunku.

 – Yepp – odpowiada Louis, delikatnie się odchylając. – Mają więcej zakończeń nerwowych i tak dalej – mówi, dumnie kiwając głową. – Rozszerzona biologia.

– Ambitniak **–** mamrocze żartobliwie Harry, pozwalając swoim dłoniom przenieść się odrobinę wyżej, by móc połaskotać Louisa.

– Hej, przestań! – mniejszy chłopak piszczy, próbując uwolnić się od rąk Harry’ego i jednocześnie odwdzięczyć się tym samym, co kończy się na niezbyt celnym trafieniu, przez co jego dłonie lądują na kroczu Harry’ego, które jest…

– Jesteś twardy – zauważa bez ogródek Louis, kiedy Harry zdaje sobie z tego sprawę w tym samym czasie.

– Ja… – zaczyna jąkając się, próbując poprawić się siłą woli, ale Louis ściska go, na co Harry nie może powstrzymać jęku, opuszczającego jego usta.

– Stałeś się twardy tylko przez to, że dotykałem twojej twarzy?

– Sam powiedziałeś, że ma więcej neuro-coś tam i, cóż. – Wstrząsa bezradnie ramionami. – To było dość intymne. – Nagle jest bardzo zadowolony z tego, że Louis jest niewidomy i nie jest w stanie zobaczyć rozprzestrzeniającej się czerwieni na jego policzkach i klatce piersiowej. Ale oczywiście, Louis może to poczuć i przez sposób, w jaki przyciska swoje ręce bliżej szyi Harry’ego z wymownym uśmieszkiem tańczącym na jego ustach, Harry wie, że Louis wie.

– Wiesz, że będę ci przypominał o tym do końca twojego życia, racja? Stwardniałeś przez to, że dotykałem twojej twarzy, ty… – wydusza z siebie Louis, ale Harry łapie jego biodra, by ich przekręcić. I, okej, być może to było odrobinę nie fair, ponieważ Louis dosłownie nie widział, że to się stanie, ale kiedy Harry leży na nim, przyciskając go swoim ciężarem ciała, jak i ustami, podciągając nogę, dopóki nie są nieźle splątani, Louis nie wydaje się tym ani trochę dłużej przejmować.   


End file.
